Erased
Details *'Title:' 僕だけがいない街 (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi) *'Title (English):' Erased *'Genre:' mystery, thriller, drama *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' Netflix *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Dec to 2018-Mar *'Theme song:' Akane by KANOJO IN THE DISPLAY *'Related series:' Erased/Boku Dake ga Inai Machi (Movie, 2016) Synopsis Fujinuma Satoru is a 29-year old aspiring manga artist, but he is not good at socializing with people. He has a special ability he calls 'Revival' in which he travels back in time before terrible accidents occur to stop these incidents from happening. When one day his mother is stabbed, he finds himself travelling back 18 years into his past. Thinking that this mother's death is related to a serial children's kidnapping and murder case that was happening when he was in elementary school, his 11-year old self tries to solve the case in order to stop his mother from getting killed in the future. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Furukawa Yuki as Fujinuma Satoru **Uchikawa Reo as young Fujinuma Satoru *Kurotani Tomoka as Fujinuma Sachiko *Yuki Mio as Katagiri Airi *Totsugi Shigeyuki as Yashiro Gaku *Yano Masato as Shiratori Jun *Mashima Hidekazu as Sawada Makoto *Kakihara Rinka as Hinazuki Kayo (young) *Eguchi Noriko as Hinazuki Akemi (Kayo's mother) *Shirasu Jin as Kobayashi Kenya (adult) *Oda Haruto as Kenya (young) *Jyou Kairi as Hiromi (young) **Mizoguchi Takuya as Hiromi (adult) (ep9) *Yoshitani Ayako as Kayo (adult) (ep9) *Misawa Takuto as Kazu (young) **Kato Shohei しょうへい (リニア）as Kazu (adult) (ep12) *Fukuda Raza as Osamu (young) **Okuno Eita as Osamu (adult) (ep12) *Mogi Junichi (Mogy Junwichi) as Satoru's manga editor boss Urata (ep1, 12) *Konno Hiroki as pizza shop owner Takahashi *Takagi Ayana as Nakanishi Aya (ep7) *Takagi Kodai as young Yashiro Gaku (ep8) *Sato Mitsumasa (佐藤光将) as Yashiro Gaku's older brother (flashback) (ep8) *Ando Miyu as Kitamaru Kumi (ep9-11) Other credited cast members *Fukushima Seren (ep1) *Sawaguchi Hideaki (ep1, ep4) *Fujiwara Ujo (ep1) *Higashi Kayoko (ep1, ep4) *Kushibiki Takako (ep1) *Kikawa Merisa (ep1) *Watanabe Narumi (ep1) *Suganuma Daichi (ep1, ep10) *Saito Ryosuke (ep1, ep10) *Hayashi Hironori (ep1) *Noguchi Miyuki (ep4) *Nakajima Megumi (ep4) *Hyuga Jou (ep5) *Nakamura Yuta (ep5) *Matsuhashi Katsumi (ep5, ep8) *Yamazaki Hironori (ep5,ep6) *Kawano Shinya (ep6) *Ohashi Yukiko (ep6) *Sasaki Sachiko (ep6) *Sakagami Riria (ep8) *Narasaki Niina (ep8) *Nishio Keiko (ep8) *Sakai Kanami (ep8) *Sawada Kou (ep9) *Koizumi Yukito (ep9) *Yasui Junpei (安井順平) (ep9,10) as doctor *Koitabashi Misuzu (ep9-11) as nurse *Ginjirou (ep9) as suspicious camera guy *Yoshino Yuko (ep9) *Fujiki Makoto (ep10) *Nakagawa Mitsuo (ep10,11) as camp supervisor *Kinoshita Sakura (ep10,11) as camp supervisor *Morinaga Ibuki (eo12) *Takashima Koichiro (ep12) *Kikuchi Yuuto (ep12) Mikoto Elementary School Classmates *Shimamura Kokoa as Yanagihara Misato (ep2-10) *Amasaka Kohane (ep2-8,10,) *Imai Rikka (ep2-8,10) *Onodera Miyabi (ep2-8,10) *Sato Shunichiro (ep2-8,10) *Taneda Shuna (ep2-8,10) *Hayashi Koko (ep2-8,10) *Murata Riu (ep2-8,10) *Arioka Hayase (ep2-8,10) *Ono Kokoro (ep2-8) *Kataniwa Himari (ep2-8,10) *Seki Mirei (ep2-8,10) *Toshima Karen (ep2-8,10) *Honda Rika (ep2-8,10) *Moriya Haruka (ep2-8,10) *Itori Rachel (ep2-8,10) *Ohno Ryo (小野 涼) (ep2-8,10) *Kadohashi Aoi (ep2-8,10) *Takahashi Sakura (ep2-8,10) *Nagai Yuto (ep2-8,10) *Matsuo Hideaki (ep2-8,10) *Yamamoto Kira (ep2-8,10) Production Credits *'Original work:' Manga Boku Dake ga Inai Machi by Sanbe Kei (三部 けい) *'Screenwriter:' Okubo Tomomi *'Chief Producer:' Kanatani Takuya, Minakami Shigeo *'Producer:' Ikeda　Atsushi (池田篤史), Futagi Daisuke (二木大介), Iwamoto Tsutomu（岩本勤 *'Director:' Shimoyama Ten (下山 天) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Netflix